Late
by YutaUke
Summary: "Sakura…Sakura selalu ingin menyelamatkanmu…" . "Semuanya karena ia mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga dirinya tersiksa!" . "Sadari perasaanku yang terlambat kusadari ini…sadari perasaanku…kumohon sadari itu…kumohon…apakah…kau merasakannya…?" . "Selamat, Sakura." . KakaSaku slight SasuSaku (I guess). -Semi-Canon- . -setting manga chapter 693- . Prologue 'Wedding' (mungkin).


Author : Yuta Uke

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?)

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku(?)**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, kurang lebih mengandung kesamaan dengan Naruto chapter 693.

douzo...

* * *

_Terlambat…_

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau telah terlambat melangkah?_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika keterlambatanmu membuat seseorang yang kau cintai terhembus jauh darimu?_

_Apa yang terjadi bila kau benar-benar terlambat?_

_Tidak…_

_Lebih tepatnya…_

_Bagaimana kau menyikapinya…_

* * *

Pertempuran telah berakhir dan seharusnya akhir menyenangkan akan menyambut. Namun, alih-alih mendapatkan semuanya, keluarga kecilku—keluarga yang telah hancur berkeping-keping—kembali harus mendapatkan rintangan yang pahit.

Dirinya, sosok sekelam malam yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku baru saja mengatakan hal yang sanggup membuat diriku dan kedua murid ku terkejut. Sang oranye hanya mampu membisu seraya tetap memasang wajah _'akhirnya terjadi juga'. _Sedangkan merah muda di samping ku memucat.

Pemuda sedingin salju tersebut tak pernah berhenti menyakiti rekan-rekannya. Kembalinya ikatan yang selalu diharapkan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kembali remuk—yang meremukkan tetaplah sang Uchiha. Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi…_pergi untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

**GUSRAK!**

"Sensei?!"

Teriakkan penuh keterkejutan dari murid merah muda ku menggema. Aku jatuh tersungkur dan hal tersebut mengagetkanku—dan juga Sakura serta Naruto. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketika ku angkat lenganku; berusaha untuk bangkit. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai tampak menghiasi wajahku. Sepertinya efek dari pemakaian _sharingan _yang berlebihan setelah pertempuran terakhir masih membelenggu.

Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar halus, aku mencoba untuk bangkit sembari dibantu oleh murid musim semiku. Sosok merah muda—yang beberapa detik tadi telah berlutut dan memastikan bahwa diriku tak apa-apa—memegangi lenganku erat.

Aku telah berhasil bangkit dari posisi tersungkurku dengan posisi kedua tangan menopang tubuh dan lutut mencium bebatuan. Pandangan ku masih terpusat pada bebatuan berdebu di bawah tubuhku dan tak sedikitpun netraku menatap pemuda kelam tersebut. Namun aku tahu jika Uchiha bungsu tersebut tak bergeming. Bahkan dirinya melanjutkan langkah kecilnya. Jelas sekali ia tak memerdulikan diriku maupun sang gadis yang masih memandangi sosoknya yang menjauh dengan lekat.

Aku masih menunduk. Tetap terus menunduk dan kemudian rasa hangat pada lengan kanan ku menghilang. Pegangan erat saat sang merah muda membantuku merenggang hingga jemari rapuh disana hampir terlepas menjauhi lenganku. Saat itu pula aku mengetahui jika raut wajahnya telah berubah.

Aku melirik dan mendapati pelupuk mata gadis tersebut telah berkilau karena kristal kepedihannya. Emosinya meluap. Dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya tertekuk ke dalam. Pipinya pun telah basah oleh kristalnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Hanya lelehan air mata dan gigitan pada bibirnya saja yang menandakan luapan kesakitannya.

_Aku tahu ia terluka._

_Aku tahu ia kembali terluka._

_Dan aku hanya mampu memandanginya…_

"Aku…aku sebenarnya mengerti jika tak ada yang dapat ku lakukan untukmu sekalipun aku menyukaimu, sekalipun aku begitu memikirkanmu!"

Gadis yang masih menangis tersebut meneriakkan seluruh perasaannya yang mungkin tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Aku dapat merasakan ujung jemarinya bergetar di balik bajuku.

_Perih…_

_Begitu perih…_

"Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun dan seperti sekarang ini, aku hanya dapat menangis…benar-benar menyedihkan…!"

Gadis itu…Sakura tengah berjuang untuk menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya, apa yang telah tertumpuk hingga tak tertahankan. Alunan nadanya bergetar, begitu serak seolah-olah ia akan hancur saat itu juga.

_Dan aku…_

_Tak tahan mendengarkannya._

"Tapi…tapi, Sasuke-kun! Jika di dalam sudut hatimu masih ada tempat untukku meski hanya sedikit…kumohon…tolong jangan pergi menjauh lagi! Jika kita selalu bersama selamanya, suatu saat nanti…semua akan kembali seperti dulu kala…"

Aku tak tahu lagi seperti apa raut wajahku saat ini. Gadis itu begitu menyedihkan. Ia meneriakkan apa yang meluap dari dalam jiwanya dengan begitu memekakkan. Kepedihannya, kesakitannya, hancur jiwa raganya, semuanya seolah-olah turut mengalir deras dalam darahku.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Kalimat yang telah selesai ia terbangkan bersama angin di tempat sepi ini terdengar begitu pilu. Pada setiap katanya seolah-olah menandakan bahwa gadis tersebut akan tetap menjadi seorang bodoh yang sampai kapanpun terus mengejar suatu hal fana.

_Mengapa mencintai seseorang begitu menyakitkan seperti ini?_

_Mengapa cinta tak dapat menjadi kekuatan melainkan menjadi kelemahan dirinya?_

_Mengapa aku tak dapat menjadi kekuatan baginya?_

"Ternyata kau memang menyebalkan."

**BRUKH!**

Dalam hitungan detik, gadis yang telah tumbuh menjadi sesosok _kunoichi _hebat kebanggaan tim 7 tersebut jatuh begitu saja di depan kedua mataku. Ia terjatuh, tersungkur, dan tak sadarkan diri.

Aku masih terlalu kaget untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi—Sakura tiba-tiba saja terjatuh.

"Kau tak perlu menanamkan _genjutsu _pada Sakura-chan!"

"Jika aku tak melakukannya, dia pasti akan datang mengejar dan akan menjadi pengganggu."

_Ah…begitu…ternyata Sasuke menanamkan genjutsu padanya._

Aku menatap murid merah mudaku dalam diam. Menilik baik-baik sosok yang tengah berbaring lemah di atas bebatuan keras berdebu. Wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari terakhir aku melihatnya. Pipinya berkilau oleh jejak-jejak kristal kepedihan yang belum mengering sepenuhnya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang…_namun begitu tersiksa. _

_Mengapa? _

_Mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak dapat mengerti perasaan gadis ini?_

_Mengapa Sasuke tak mengetahui seberapa besar cinta dan pengorbanan yang telah Sakura berikan untuknya?_

_Mengapa?!_

"Sakura…Sakura selalu ingin menyelamatkanmu…"

Tanpa kusadari aku telah meluncurkan kalimat yang sudah lama tercekat dalam tenggorokanku. Suaraku terdengar begitu tenang, begitu dalam. _Apa aku benar-benar dapat setenang ini?_

"Apa _permainan cinta_ begitu menyenangkan untuknya? Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menyukaiku ataupun aku untuk menyukainya."

"Jika kau membutuhkan sebuah alasan, itu hanya diperlukan pada saat kau membenci seseorang! Selain itu, sekarang ini Sakura bukannya ingin menjadikanmu miliknya! Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu! Anak yang pernah hampir kau bunuh itu sampai sekarang selalu menangis saat memikirkanmu…"

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ku katakan saat ini. Kalimatku terdengar seperti tengah membujuk, memberikan kalimat-kalimat penyokong agar Sasuke dapat tersadar dan kembali pada murid merah mudaku.

Nada tinggi yang akhirnya mengiringi tiap ucapanku menandakan bahwa ternyata ketenanganku hanya berada di awal tarikan nafas awalku. Nyatanya aku meninggikan suaraku sehingga hal yang memang benar-benar mengganjal hatiku dapat menusuk jiwa raga sang Uchiha. Mungkin di sudut hatiku yang terdalam, telah lama aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meneriaki hal ini kepadanya.

Emosiku seolah tersulut dan untaian kata tersebut meluncur dengan sukses seakan-akan kalimat tersebut merupakan bentuk pemahamanku mengenai betapa besar cinta dan beban yang dipikul raga ringkih murid musim semi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

_Sakura mencintainya…_

_Mencintainya begitu dalam…_

_Kemudian sakit karenanya…_

_Menangis untuknya…_

_Dan semuanya…_

_Hanya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

"Semuanya karena ia mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga dirinya tersiksa!"

Nadaku semakin meninggi dan kemudian menguap bersama nafas yang terhembus dengan tergesa-gesa dari balik kain pelindung wajahku. Selesai sudah apa yang telah ku katakan. Selesai sudah apa yang selama ini terus tercekat dalam tenggorokanku dan mengganjal hatiku. Aku menyelesaikan bentuk pemahamanku.

_Aku memahami apa yang gadis itu rasakan, aku merasakan apa yang gadis itu pikul seorang diri._

Sorot matanya, tawanya, nada suaranya, semuanya terlampau cukup untuk membuatku mengerti benar seorang Haruno Sakura yang dulu hanya mampu berlindung di belakang punggung rekan-rekannya.

_Aku memahaminya dan hal tersebut teramat kasar mencabik-cabik hatiku._

_Beginikah cinta yang selalu dirinya rasakan…?_

"Itu…mungkin adalah kegagalan dari ikatan masa lalu dirinya…"

Setelahnya pemuda tersebut melompat dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Aku tak dapat memahami apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sebesar itukah dendamnya sehingga dirinya tak lagi memerhatikan sekeliling? Tak lagi merasakan cahaya hangat yang terus menerus diberikan oleh Sakura maupun Naruto?

Aku masih terpaku pada tempatku bersimpuh sembari bertanya-tanya mengapa semua bisa terjadi seperti ini. Mengapa semua dapat menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini? Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika keluarga kecil yang ku tunggu kehadirannya setelah kepergian Obito dan Rin ini akan menjadi porak-poranda.

_Itu semua karena ketidakberdayaanku._

Jika saja saat itu aku terus berada disisi Sasuke,

Jika saja saat itu aku tak membiarkan Itachi membuatku tak sadarkan diri,

_Jika saja aku lebih mampu…_

Maka kemungkinan besar aku dapat melindungi senyuman manis Sakura dan tawa lepas Naruto.

Melindungi keluarga yang dulu pernah terengut karena diriku.

_Bukankah hal itu menandakan bahwa diriku adalah sosok yang gagal?_

_Aku…gagal melindungi segalanya._

"Aku telah…berjanji."

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku ketika suara khas pemuda _jinchuuriki _yang berdiri beberapa langkah di sampingku terdengar. Ia menoleh dan memandangku dengan begitu serius.

"Dulu, aku berjanji pada Sakura-chan untuk membawa pulang Sasuke." Tambahnya. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tempat terakhir Sasuke berpijak. "Sensei! Kau sudah tahu jalan ninja ku, kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Kemudian pemuda secerah mentari tersebut berlari menyusul pemuda sekelam malam tersebut—meninggalkan diriku, Sakura, dan pria terhebat sepanjang masa yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di belakangku. Aku terduduk, menunduk, dan memandangi sosok yang masih terbaring di dekatku dalam diam.

Sosok itu begitu rapuh, begitu ringkih sehingga aku terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya. Aku merasa jika ia akan hancur berkeping-keping jika aku melakukan hal tersebut.

Kelabuku berpendar nanar. Aku menyadari suatu perasaan lain yang ada ketika melihat gadis itu kembali tersakiti. Denyut pedih dalam hatiku menyadarkanku akan hal itu…_dan aku baru menyadarinya._

Indra pendengaranku masih berdenging. Teriakan-teriakkan memilukan dari sang merah muda masih dapat ku dengar hingga detik ini. Mungkin jika tadi gadis itu menyatakan cinta dengan wajah malu-malu dan senyuman tipis, aku dapat melemparkan senyuman kecut saat mendengarnya. Namun apa yang ada di depan kedua mataku adalah pernyataan cinta tanpa kebahagiaan. Untaian katanya terasa menyesakkan, nadanya terdengar menyedihkan.

_Aku menyaksikan segalanya dengan hati terkoyak kasar._

Beribu belati seolah menancap dan kemudian menyayat hingga nyawa ini dapat terenggut pada detik yang sama. Begitu pedihnya perasaan ini.

_Dan aku turut terseret dalam lembaran kisah berduri itu._

Kepalaku semakin tertekuk dalam. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Jantungku berdegup menyakiti ragaku.

_Tak adakah yang dapat ku lakukan?_

Bahkan ketika Naruto pergi untuk menepati janji seumur hidupnya kepada Sakura—membawa Sasuke kembali—aku merasa tak mampu. Karena ku tahu hanya dirinyalah yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

_Sedangkan aku?_

_Tetap terdiam di samping sang gadis tanpa melakukan apapun._

Aku merasa tak berguna, merasa gagal untuk yang kesekian kalinya atas ketidakberdayaanku.

Dengan takut ku edarkan kembali pandanganku untuk sekedar melihat wajah manis tersebut. Sakura terlelap dalam mimpi buruknya dan aku masih tetap tak dapat melakukan apapun. Aku ingin menggenggam jemari yang beberapa jam lalu masih menyinari luka-lukaku dengan cahaya hijau teduhnya.

Aku ingin memberinya kekuatan, aku ingin menjadi kekuatan baginya.

Namun,

Bukankah aku telah mengetahui jawbannya?

_Kekuatannya hanya satu…_

_Yaitu kelemahan yang selalu menghancurkannya._

* * *

_Aku memahaminya…_

_Murni cintamu,_

_Wajahmu yang selalu bersemu manis saat berada di dekatnya, _

_Matamu yang berbinar penuh cinta saat memandangnya,_

_Senyuman secerah mentari pagi yang kau hadiahkan hanya untuknya,_

_Tangisan pilu yang selalu kau peruntukkan untuknya._

_Semua…_

_Aku mengerti semua itu hanya untuknya dan sampai kapanpun hanya untuknya._

_Kau hidup dan akan terus bertahan hidup demi dirinya._

_Kau rela memertaruhkan nyawamu untuk membawanya kembali._

_Kau rela melakukan apapun untuknya…_

_Untuknya yang sampai detik ini meninggalkanmu,_

_Membuatmu menunggu dalam penantian panjang tak berujung._

_Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengejar sosok itu?_

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa Naruto selalu ada untukmu?_

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa ia akan selalu siap menopangmu agar kau tak kembali terjauh?_

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa ia selalu berusaha membuat senyuman pedihmu berubah menjadi tawa indah?_

_Dan…_

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama?_

_Selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terus berada disisimu, _

_Menopangmu,_

_Menanggung seluruh beban yang ada di pundakmu,_

_Hanya untukmu._

_Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu dari dasar hatiku._

_Bahkan ketika ku tahu kau hanya dapat bahagia jika bersamanya,_

_Ataupun ketika ku tahu kelak kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaan sejati bersama orang lain,_

_Apapun yang ada di masa depan nanti,_

_Aku akan selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu._

_Aku akan melakukannya…_

_Dan mungkin ketika perasaan yang terlambat ku sadari ini tak terbalaskan sekalipun,_

_Aku akan tetap mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu._

_Apakah kau menyadarinya?_

_Untuk saat ini saja,_

_Dalam ketidaksadaranmu…_

_Sadari itu._

_Sadari keberadaanku yang akan selalu berusaha menjadi kekuatan untukmu._

_Sadari perasaanku yang terlambat kusadari ini…_

_Sadari perasaanku…_

_Kumohon sadari itu…_

_Kumohon…_

_._

_._

_._

_Apakah…kau merasakannya…?_

.

.

.

"Selamat, Sakura."

Lirihku kecil setelah beberapa kali meneguk ludah—membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Surai merah mudanya berguncang kecil tanda ia bereaksi atas kalimatku. Sekali lagi hatiku tersayat saat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sekali tengah menahan tangis. Permatanya berkilau, bibir merah mudanya tertarik karena ia mengigitnya.

Yang aneh adalah…kilaunya tak bahagia. Kilaunya meredup.

Aku berusaha untuk tak memerdulikannya sekalipun kini ia tengah menunduk dan mengusap genangan air matanya.

Kemudian sekali lagi perempuan itu memandangiku dengan lurus, membuatku terhanyut dalam teduh mutiaranya. Kelabuku membulat saat merasakan tangan miliknya meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Ucapnya begitu pelan dengan nada serak. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan nada yang baru saja hilang terhembus udara kebahagiaan dalam pesta kecil tersebut, namun, ada yang lebih menggangguku. Pendar hijau permatanya terlihat berbeda. Kilau disana seolah sanggup menikam hatiku. Kelabuku seakan menangkap suatu cahaya yang mengisyaratkan agar aku menyadarinya. _Ia tengah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu melalui netranya._

Aku tak mendapatkan ucapan yang tersembunyi dari kedua iris teduhnya dan aku tahu ia mengetahui ketidakmampuanku untuk membacanya. Maka ia mengulum sebuah senyum. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu indah dan berkilau. Senyuman tersebut terasa begitu berbeda seperti yang ku lihat beberapa kali di hari suci ini. Bibirnya merekah dan memancarkan aura yang begitu tulus dengan beberapa kepedihan yang menguar. Aku merasa ia seperti tengah menahan seluruh pilu untuk melepas cinta.

_Cinta?_

Genggaman tangan yang mengendur kembali menyadarkanku. Ia masih mengulum senyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkanku; pergi menuju pemuda yang telah memiliki dirinya seutuhnya, pemuda yang selalu ia tunggu kehadirannya, pemuda yang begitu berharga baginya dan murid oranyeku.

Gerakan muridku begitu lambat, seolah ia mengundangku untuk menahan pergelangan tangannya yang ramping—membuatnya tetap terdiam disisiku. Namun, tentu saja aku tak akan melakukannya. Tidak karena statusnya telah berubah—aku tak mungkin merusaknya.

Ia semakin berjalan jauh, meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih terpaku pada tempatku berpijak; meninggalkanku di dalam lautan kebahagiaan yang memuakkan. Sosok itu pergi, pergi meninggalkanku dengan lambat.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan raga ini begitu pedih dengan berbagai macam emosi yang menyayat.

Dan hal terakhir yang ku lihat adalah kilau di pipinya.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku terlambat…_

END

* * *

A/N : LOL! Ternyata ketika saya mau membuat fic lain, saya malah kembali kepada fic _Wedding_. XDD  
Mungkin ini bisa disebut _prologue_nya? :P  
(benarkah ini nyambung untuk jadi prolog?) XDD

Konsep awalnya sih jelas mau mengangkat chapter 693 dulu menjadi sebuah fic KakaSaku dimana yang menjadi tokoh utamanya disini adalah Kakashi-sensei (dengan _point of view _orang pertama). Saya lupa apa di fic _Wedding saya_ menjelaskan kapan sensei menyadari perasaannya ke Sakura. Kalau ternyata ga dijelaskan, fic ini merupakan cikal bakal sensei menyadari perasaannya.

Sebenarnya, saya sedikit meyakini kalau sensei itu punya perasaan khusus ke Sakura *semoga* . Konsep fic ini sih adalah Kakashi-sensei yang tersadar dan kemudian tetap terdiam tanpa mengambil langkah apapun karena sensei itu mengerti perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke. Sensei lebih memilih menenggelamkan perasaannya sehingga ia melupakannya. Dan kemudian ia kembali teringat pada perasaan yang ia abaikan dulu, disini :P

Sayangnya hal tersebut sangat terlambat karena setelahnya NaruSasu berbaikan dan Sasuke 'berubah'. Hal tersebut akhirnya memengaruhi hubungan SasuSaku dan _voila! _Kakashi-sensei tak memiliki kesempatan.

Menurut saya sensei adalah tipe yang menghargai perasaan perempuan yang dia cintai sehingga demi melindungi senyuman itu, dia ga akan melakukan hal yang dapat membuat perempuan itu susah. Maka…jadilah saya gabungkan ke fic _Wedding. _

Haaah…mungkin kalau ada mood lain lagi, saya mau mengembangkan cerita _Wedding _dan _Late_ menjadi cerita _dark _ah. :v  
Tapi…kalau ada mood (dan waktu). Haha.

Btw, fic ini saya buat dengan penuh suka cita(?) karena ke_hnnngggghh-_an wajah Kakashi-sensei! Ahaha. Apa lagi pas dia menyamar jadi...er...siapa itu namanya? Lupa. Pokoknya, selamat sensei, wajahmu akhirnya terbuka! :P

Baiklah, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca! Saya akan setia menunggu review kalian (dan juga review di fic saya yang lain.) :DD Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!


End file.
